


♥Really Your Embarrassed Over Milk?♥

by Lovely_Fusion



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: A Mistake Was Made Over A Milk Carton-, Bootcamp 2 Project, F/M, Fluff(?)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:29:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23250232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovely_Fusion/pseuds/Lovely_Fusion
Summary: Tenko leaves empty milk in fridge-
Relationships: Amacha - Relationship, Amami Rantaro/Chabashira Tenko
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	♥Really Your Embarrassed Over Milk?♥

**Author's Note:**

> This is for a bootcamp thingy i'm doing on a server. and so i decided to join this one since i missed bootcamp 1-

It was a surprisingly quiet morning today, besides the birds chirping by their window. **Rantaro** was the first one awake while **Tenko** was still asleep, Rantaro brushed his teeth and headed downstairs. He plan on having a simple bowl of cereal since he didn't felt like cooking anything today. Rantaro yawn and open the fridge's door, there he saw the milk carton and he grab it. though once he did. he was surprise on how light it felt. Like..Really light. just to be sure it wasn't empty he gave a quick " _shake shake_ " and just as he thought it was empty. He sighed, Just then he heard footsteps. they were Tenko who had finally woken up.

"Oh. good morning tenko." He said, while smiling.

"...Good, morning..." She mumbled. and turning her eyes away from him.

"Ah, do know why i found an empty milk carton in the fridge?" Rantaro asked calmly. while raising the carton up to his head.

"Empty?. what are you talking about? i just had so-" suddenly pause and started to have a flashback.

* * *

**_Flashback_ **

_Yesterday Morning_

Tenko was humming as she walk over towards the fridge and opened the door. she grabbed the milk then pour some into her bowl, then putting back the now empty carton.

"Better eat up fast! so i can continue my aikido training!" She then began to eat.

* * *

Tenko didn't really want to admit it, mostly to..a **Male**. she ended up blushing out of shame of herself, Rantaro noticing her blush began to chuckle. which cause Tenko to flinch into defense.

"Are really embarrassed over a simple mistake?." 

"Gah!, Of course i'm embarrassed!. I'm embarrassed cause i am being mocked by You A Degenerate!, Hmph!"

She then stump out of the kitchen, Rantaro started to get worried if he took it too far. 

"Uh, wait tenko where are you going?."

"Hm? i'm going to get more milk duh!"

"Your going Now?"

"Look, since this is a simple mistake that I cause. i decided it wouldn't be right to let that mistake stay there..Plus i don't want a degenerate laughing at me for that mistake!"

"..Oh..well then i'll come along too!"

"W-what?!" Tenko Jump when she heard what he said.

"I'll come along too. i don't want stay waiting for the milk."

"......Fine! d-d-do you what please i don't care!"

And so they ended up going to the supermarket for some milk. though on the way there Rantaro notice something about Tenko.

"Tenko."

"Hm? what do you want?"

"Have you realize you been red for a long time now?."

"Huh.....H-h-h-...huh?." Just at that moment Tenko froze.

"Tenko..?...Tenko are alright!"

Suddenly out of no tenko started screaming loudly. and then covering her face and running away from Rantaro. he was shocked to get such reaction like that from her..but no matter, now he had chase her and calm her down.

"Tenko Wait Up!"

* * *

Soon the two made it to the supermarket after Rantaro calm her down. they paid for their milk and head back. And they had simple bowl of cereal..well, at least it was suppose to be. Either way it was nice morning despite that little Mistake-

ღღღღ _ **T**_ _ **he End!**_ ღღღღ

**Author's Note:**

> God, that was short but yet long to write. also fun fact time: i actaully do leave empty milk in the fridge. Lol you should see my dad's reaction XD


End file.
